Love is torture
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: What if Lucy is the dense one to understand dragon slayer's love and jealousy... Just a adorable nalu one shot.. Enjoy


I_** don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

"What's wrong with him?" Levy poked Lucy to the side as she pointed towards Natsu..

Who was frowning and grumpy from past two hours. But more surprisingly he didn't participated into fights with Gray..

"I tried giving him some food. He declined it." Mira said as she wiped the glass.

Lucy listened to her friends as she saw Natsu was fidgeting as Happy was trying to talk to him.

"Let me" Lucy said as she stepped behind the counter and prepared the lava whisky just the way he liked it..

"He won't drink. I gave him the same drink few hours ago." Mira pipes in but Lucy just smiled as she kept preparing the glass.

She took it as they heard the loud crash. They looked at the sight Natsu was burning with anger. Flames licking his hands, he has punch Elfman and Freed. Who were knocked out.

Gray frozen in his spot. Silence engulfed the guild Hall. They were afraid to approach Natsu. It was not a normal playful banter or casual fighting.

"Lu chan! I think you should not go to him right now let him cool down a bit." Levy said as she shuffle in her place uncomfortably. It was abnormal for Natsu to act this way. He was always playing and laughing around with Happy.

"It's Okay Levy chan, he won't hurt me."

"But"

Lucy walked towards Natsu who was panting and glaring at the hole he had put into the wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy approached him from behind. Hearing her voice his body tensed. His back was facing her but she can feel the stiffened position of his face and clenched palms.

"Drink this, It's your favorite Lava whisky." she puts the glass in front of him.

"Tell Mira I don't want to drink or eat anything right now." he said in low gruff voice.

"I made it for you." Lucy said as everyone was waiting for him to snap or scream. But to their horror, Natsu turned and looked at Lucy's face and then at the glass again returning his eyes to her face.

"Something on my face?" she asked him.

"You are wired." he said as he picked the glass and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Lucy shrugged, he was more weird than her. Acting all wild and causing mayhem.

"You feeling good now?" she enquires as she put her hand on his forehead to check if he was sick. Which he barely did.

"Don't touch me." he yelled as he stepped back from her touch in lightning speed.

Lucy felt hurt. He was avoiding his friends and acting all weird.

"You are idiot. I don't care about you anymore." She screamed back and stomped away from the guild Hall to her apartment.

Natsu sighed as he looked at his friends. They were silent but they were making clear that he was biggest jerk and mean..

X_X

"He is jerk. I was just trying to help him." Lucy pushed her hair back in frustration.

"You don't understand. He was being mean to his own friends. I bet you think same. Right Plue?" she turned to look at her little celestial spirit but to her surprise Natsu was sitting there with Plue in his hands.

"You!" she glared at him.

"Hi!" he smiled nervously as he rubbed his neck.

"How shameless you are to have the guts to come here." she huffed in anger. As she signal him to get out of her bed.

"I didn't want to act like that and hurt you guys, especially you Luce." he stood and walked closer to her. Plue returned to his world.

"But you called me weird." she pointed out that.

"Which you really are Lucy." he said back.

"You." she was getting red from anger. But paused when she saw him looking at her with the same look.

"Hmm." he said as he was just inches away from her. As he trapped her between the wall and his hard rock body.

She tried to push him as she put her both palm on his chest but it felt like a fire burning her body.

Wait. What?

To her surprise her arms were really covered in fire but she wasn't burning. She was confused.

"Natsu?" she asked as she was fearing for the fire and getting burn.

"Shhh..It's ok it won't hurt you." he said as he ran his fingers on her slender arm and fire covering her body.

Lucy gasped as she saw both were cover in his fire but she did not felt hot or sweating. It was amazing.

"Wow" she breathed in wonder. She couldn't explain the excitement she felt.

"So this is why you are so cool Natsu." she looked at him as her eyes were sparkling. But she wondered why she isn't burning.

"How can you do this. You can do it with others or Happy." she said as she ran her finger in his chest and tracing his abs. Fire dancing around her fingers through his skin.

"God!" Natsu closed his eyes as his head rolled and buried in her shoulder. Lucy stopped as she was getting worried for her best friend.

"Natsu? Are you OK?" she was scared. He didn't replied. Lucy yelped when he pinned her to the wall. As she felt the warmth of fire. Covering her every fiber. She saw her golden hairs were shining as flames dancing around them.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. She tries to get Natsu's attention but his head was still hidden in her neck.

"Natsu.." she whined. It was mesmerizing but confusion was still there.

"Hmm" he finally hum responded but didn't pulled from his place.

"Tell me what's going on." Lucy said as she ran her finger in his hairs as she felt his grip tightened on her waist.

"Natsu?" she was getting worried for him. He finally pulled back and looked into her eyes. Many emotions running on his face. His eyes were hidden under his bangs.

She cupped his cheeks, "Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm not Okay." he said in crack and low voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she was anxious.

"You" he said as he looked at her accusingly.

"What?" she was surprised and offended. She never had any problems with him.

"But you are my best friend apart from Levy." she said in her defense.

"That's the problem." he growled as his face was covered in dark frowning. She didn't liked this grumpy and scary Natsu.

"Tell me. I will try to fix it." she said with assurance. He was taken back by her genuine interest.

"You have no idea what you are getting into Luce." he sounded tired and distracted.

"The day I joined you and FairyTail. I was ready for everything. I left my previous life and still alive." she smiled at him.

"You will be death of me." he groaned.

"Now what?" he was confusing the hell out of her.

"Stop being so cute and adorable dammit." he growled as both were frozen on the spot.

"What?" she blinked few times as she was still trying to process his words.

"It's torture for me. You hang around with others. You go with Levy, Mira and even that stupid Gray but not me." he said to her.

"But I spend my half time with you." she tried to reason out of this conversation.

" Then give me all of it. I am not sharing type. I want to be with you every time." he said in order like he wasn't asking for her. He was announcing that she belongs to him..

" Duh! We really spent half the time together and you literally spent night on my bed sneaking every night." she wasn't going back in this argument.

" And people think that I'm dense." he said frustratingly. He had enough of this crap. Suddenly Lucy yelped when he threw her on the bed and hovering over her. Straddling her with his legs and pining her arms over her head. Their faces inches apart.

"Na-Natsu?" she was struggling with her words as she felt temperature rising in her room.

"Now you understand. I don't like sharing you with anyone. Lucy Heartfilia you Belong to me." he said.

" What are you doing and saying?" she was trying to understand. He was dangerous right now and acting like he was jealous?? Yeah right.

" OK we can go on more missions if you want Natsu."she said as she looked into his eyes.

" It's not about going on fuckin mission or jobs. I want you to be mine." he said as he crashed his lips forcefully on her. Their lips and limbs tangled in a hot mess.

She felt the warmth pooling inside her core as she was kissed like there was no tomorrow. When they pulled apart.

" Ohh" she said as she felt the need to hide her face.

"We dragon slayer are possessive of our territory and our lover. So stop going out with random punny guys. I won't hesitate to burn them."

"But why you were acting all grumpy and grouchy this morning." she kissed his neck as he was lying next to her with her upper half sprawl in him.

"You smell like Gajeel last night." he said in monochromatic voice.

"What?" she was confused.

"Last night your lips tasted like metalhead." he was frowning again as Lucy yelled.

"Hey you burnt my favourite pillow."

"Sorry" as he stopped the fire. He didn't mean to act like he was insane lunatic.

"Wait.. What do you mean my lips tasted like Gajeel?" her heart was hammering in her ribcage.

"Every night I.. I mean not every single night but sometimes. I you. I mean." he fumbling with his words.

"Spit it out." she had enough.

" I just kissed you in your sleep few months back. So I kind of kept stealing from your lips." he didn't know how she will react.

" You kissed me in my sleep?" she said in low voice their was no sign of anger. He relaxed.

"Eww! That's creepy and stalking. You can have asked me."she gripped his head harshly as she pulled him roughly.

" Oi! Luce don't be rough." he hissed in pain.

" Karma is bitch Mr. Dragneel. Now it's payback time you are bound to burn if you play with fire." she smiled devilishly. Suddenly she felt his eyes were dark and mysterious.

" Don't forget that I play with fire all the time baby." as he felt the harsh tug in his head as she pushed his hairs in her fist.

" You will regret playing rough around a dragon slayer." he growled as he catches her in a fierce kiss. She arched her body into his touch. A moan escaping her lips.

" I had tried Levy's lipstick which maybe had Gajeel's essence. So don't act like jealous alpha." she teased as she bit his earlobe playfully.

" But you have to pay. You don't know what I felt when I found other people scent covering your pure one." he bit her neck harshly leaving a dark big hickey.

" Don't be so rough and stop marking my neck you moron." she hissed in pain.

"Nah babe! You like it rough. So you getting it." as he dipped her for another kiss.

X_X

_**Meanwhile in guildhall.**_

"So you think it would work out."Mira asked as she put two cups of tea in front of Freed and Elfman. They had taken all the troll.

" I bet flame brain is not going to let bunny girl out of his sight." Gajeel said as he looked at Levy.

" We dragon slayer like our woman to do all the fighting, laughing and being emotionally girly stuff only for us.. We don't like sharing.." he drank his alcohol as Levy felt steam coming out of her ears.

" I bet Natsu ate to much fire in last battle that's why he was all hot and angry." Romeo said as he was worried about his idol.

" Aye.. And Lucy is being mean to him right now. I can feel." Happy agreed with him.

"Both are idiots." Lilly shake his head. How can he describe to his fellow excide that it's time for his fellow dragon slayer to finally get a partner. Like Gajeel picked Levy last year. But as Happy was idiot. So does Lucy and Natsu were rare pair of wonderful creation of God..

X_X

_**A/n: just a weird one shot.. Read and review.. Have a nice days cuties.. xoxo.. **_


End file.
